The Familial Dilated Cardiomyopathy (FDC) Research Project at Oregon Health Sciences University is a research project that is looking for the gene or genes responsible for a form of heart disease known as Familial Dilated Cardiomyopathy (FDC). This form of heart disease appears to be inherited, and causes the left ventricle of the heart to dilate and weaken, impairing the ability of the heart to supply the body with enough blood. FDC can lead to heart failure and death in people with the disease. As part of this research, the FDC Project Group contacts, recruits, and screens families that appear to have FDC. The screening process includes a question-and-answer session about the study, signing an informed consent form, an echocardiogram (ultrasound of the heart), an electrocardiogram, a medical history and physical exam with a cardiologist or heart failure nurse, and collection of a blood sample. The FDC Project Group uses the information collected during screening to look for the gene that causes FDC. Study participants receive results from their screening. The FDC team also conducts yearly follow-ups with study participants.